Un grattement sur le papier
by Javelot77
Summary: Elle n'était que le reflet d'une autre personne. Une ombre dépourvue de sentiments. Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle à présent ?


**Rating :** K

**Paring :** /

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix et surtout au formidable Tetsuya Nomura ainsi que son équipe de génies.

**Note (facultative ?) de l'auteur : **Voici donc un petit texte sur Naminé. Au début, c'était juste une ébauche, qui avait pour but de déboucher sur un crossover avec DGM mais lorsque je l'ai repris et fini, le tout avait...comment dire...changé de direction. C'est court, un peu trop peut-être. C'est un petit exercice de style pour le plaisir et je ne l'aurai surement jamais posté si une amie ne l'avait pas trouvé bien. Donc je m'en remets au jugement des lecteurs. Lisez si le coeur vous en dit, reviewsez si l'envie vous prend, j'accepte critiques et conseils avec plaisir. Merci =D

Un grattement sur le papier

Le grattement d'un crayon sur le papier déchira le silence qui régnait. Il s'interrompit brusquement, laissant le calme se réinstaller, puis reprit avec plus de fluidité et de vigueur. Il raisonna entre les murs du manoir vide –ou presque- de toute présence.

La jeune Namine se redressa un instant, pour contempler son dessin. Les couleurs de mélangeaient entre elles, avec douceur et précision, s'entremêlant pour représenter le visage souriant de Sora. _Encore_. Elle laissa échapper un soupir résigné, avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté en reconsidérant son croquis. Rappelant ses souvenirs du jeune homme dans sa mémoire, sa main saisit quelques crayons bleus dans la trousse fournie qui reposait devant elle. Puis elle s'appliqua, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, à colorer les yeux, les emplir de cette innocence et de cette gentillesse qui caractérisaient si bien leur propriétaire. Satisfaite, elle les rangea ensuite distraitement et ramena ses genoux contre elle pour poser son carnet dessus.

Elle embrassa la pièce du regard avec tristesse. Toujours les mêmes murs blancs qui l'enfermaient dans ce silence apaisant mais si dérangeant à la fois, encore cette grande fenêtre qui lui offrait une vue splendide sur l'extérieur et qui semblait la narguer car elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre ce monde pourtant si près du sien. Elle songea avec lassitude qu'elle connaissait par cœur cette pièce blanche et lumineuse, cette table grande et rectangulaire, ce carnet à dessin, ces pastels et ces crayons de couleurs. Seul son esprit pouvait s'évader dans des contrées inconnues, des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient même pas, des rêves qui ne faisaient que la plonger un peu plus dans sa solitude.

Bien sur, elle n'était pas seule tout le temps. C'était même un phénomène assez rare, quand elle y réfléchissait bien. Un sourire désabusé étira ses lèvres fines et délicatement rosées. La compagnie de Diz pouvait-elle vraiment être considérée comme telle ? Elle en doutait. Il se contentait de lui donner des ordres, de veiller à ce qu'elle accomplisse correctement sa mission. Pas un mot gentil. Une quelconque attention. Un seul signe lui signifiant qu'elle était autre chose que_ rien_.

Une coquille vide.

Le résultat d'une abomination.

L'ombre d'un autre.

Un pâle reflet, sans émotion.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si seule ? Si délaissée de tous ? Manipulée, utilisée, comme un mouchoir que l'on jette après s'en être servi ? Elle orchestrait, de son plein gré, sa propre disparition. Sa fin. Sa mort.

Mais elle n'était_ rien_.

Elle n'existait pas, aux yeux des autres. Elle n'était que le reflet d'une autre personne. Une ombre dépourvue de sentiments.

Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle à présent ? Quel était ce vide qu'elle ressentait à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur mort ? Quelle était cette sensation, d'avoir tout raté, tout perdu ? Des regrets ? De la culpabilité ?

Un manque. Un manque de chaleur. D'humanité. D'amour. De tendresse.

Mais quelles étaient donc ces choses qui lui manquaient, alors qu'elle ne pensait pas les avoir connues ?

Neo Riku. Le seul à lui avoir porté un peu d'amour, même s'il n'était lui-même qu'une copie et manipulé par elle, qui plus est.

Axel. L'unique simili à lui avoir accordé de l'attention pour autre chose que sa capacité à détruire les mémoires et reconstituer les souvenirs.

Sora. Qui s'était inquiété pour elle, même si tout cela n'avait été que le résultat des souvenirs qu'elle lui avait implantés.

Roxas. Qu'elle avait guidé vers une mort certaine, d'une certaine façon. Il avait rejoint son vrai « lui ».

Tout comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire.


End file.
